17 Seventeens
by the pain of loss
Summary: another trunks x 17 story. trunks is captured in a strange circumstance. what will he do? what will 17 do? YAOI WARNING! YAOI WARNING! this will be extremely graphic. i don't own DBZ.
1. Chapter 1

The androids were still on the loose. While the others formed a plan of attack and Father was venting his anger, I was alone. I was searching for any evidence that could lead us to finding the androids and help us defeat them. Either one would help. My eyes locked in on an orange color land on the ground. Curiously, I followed it.

I landed on the ground. Silently, I made my way towards it. It was the bandanna of the male android, 17. I hid.

He was leaning against a tree, not too far from me. From what I could see, he was waiting for someone.

_Probably 18. _

As quietly as I could I ran over to another tree. This one hid me better. It didn't seem like he saw me. I tried sending a telepathic message to the others. I had never done it before. Looks like I can't do it. Thinking hard, I formed a plan. I would sneak attack him by blasting the tree he was on. He would be confused and taken by surprise. Then I would karate chop the back of his neck. I had done that in my time before. It was on 18. She was unable to move. But 17 was there to counter my attack. He left me unable to move for hours.

But this one was alone.

_This might actually work…_

As I built up my courage to attack him, I took a look to see how I should angle myself. He was gone. Cautiously, I looked around to see if he had moved to a different tree. Someone tapped me on the back. I turned around slowly.

There he was, smirking, standing much to close for comfort. My eyes widened.

I wanted to jump away from him, but the tree was behind me and he trapped me against the tree. I charged a blast so that I could get away, but he was faster than me. He slammed his fist into my stomach. Then he propped me up and put something in my mouth. I tried to spit it out. His hand covered my mouth giving me no choice but to swallow it.

Powering another blast, I became dizzy. Leaning back on the tree, I tried to regain my senses. It didn't work. But I had to get away! With my strength ebbing away, I attempted a charge into him. All I did was stumble into him. His smirk grew.

"Looks like it worked. Much faster than I thought it would."

He helped me to my knees, crouching in front of him. I looked at him. He looked triumphant. My vision started to go black. The last thing I saw was his face. Then I passed out.

I think this has a good start. Makes sense to me at least. Don't worry, the title will make sense soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Let's see what happens this time, shall we? We shall because I say so. Lots of smut, just so you know. I always will split it into 2 chapters so this will be a cliffhanger. Enjoy.

"Mmmm…"

My eyes blinked open. I cringed, adjusting to the bright light. Shaking my head, I sat up. I noticed something around my neck. My finger tips brushed against leather and metal. A collar. Further evaluation led me to see a chain attached to a bed frame. More noticing skills showed me that the chain was also attached to the collar. Slowly, I tried to take the collar off. I jumped as it shocked me. Not enough to hurt me, but enough to make me want to get away from it.

Moving too fast caused me dizziness. Just sitting up and staying up caused my head to spin. I lay back down to regain my wits.

"Guess the drug is still in effect."

I sat up as fast as I could, but instantly regretted it. I lay back down. 17 walked over to me slowly. Kind of like he didn't want to startle me.

_Too late for that._

He stopped at the side of the bed I was on. His hand reached over to me and started gliding across my chest. My bare chest. On further observation, I realize that I only have my boxers on. My worry must have shown on my face. His finger tips brushed my cheek, momentarily distracting me.

Smirking, he tilts my head towards him and kisses me. My body freezes. I try to shake my head, but he holds onto it. My hand grabbed his wrist weakly but was unable to really fight back.

_He isn't a bad kisser._

As the thought crosses my mind, I shake my head mentally. I can't have thoughts like that about my enemy! Scolding myself was difficult though what with the situation; drugged and dizzy with my mouth being raped. Not to mention the STUPID ERECTION BETRAYING ME!

Oh Kami, that tongue! OUT, DAMNIT, OUT! He continued to try and entice my tongue to play with him but I refused. What would the others think about this? Shit, what would DAD think about this?! My resolve to break free strengthened and I twisted his wrist.

Momentarily shocked, 17 widened his eyes as I blasted his face and he fell off the bed. Good, he deserved it. Unfortunately, the collar was still on and zapped me as I tried to jump from the bed. Sometimes I hate technology.

17 crawled back onto the bed.

"I take it you aren't happy to see me."

I rolled my eyes," No shit Sherlock."

And then someone grabbed my from behind and kept me pinned to the head board. All that strength was used up so I couldn't even resist a little. I couldn't even turn around to see who was holding me! Jerk.

My focus returned to the creep in front of me as he reached for something under the bed. When I saw what it was, I started to try and kick him away. The arms held me tighter as 17 sat back up and came closer. The arms went to move mine to the headboard. My panic rose.

I was too weak to stop them. I felt cool metal wrap around my wrist and the bars of the headboard. Handcuffs; handcuffs that were draining the last of my strength. I was completely powerless. His fingers stroked my cheek softly. The look of sadness, desire, and sincerity in his eyes made me stop.

"I promise you will like this if you relax. It will make it easier."

I wanted to say something but he captured my lips once again. I couldn't fight him off. Without my strength my body was very sensitive. I could tell he knew that. His hands roamed my naked torso and I shivered. It felt weird to be touched like this. In my time, I never had any chances to interact with anyone unless I was fighting the androids, rebuilding things, and helping the survivors. Other than Gohan and mom, I never had close relationships. All of these sensations were new and slightly terrifying. The problem was that it felt very good.

Distracted by my thoughts, it took me a minute to notice he was lifting my right leg. He was eye level with my thigh. With a devil like grin he started kissing and nipping at my inner thigh. I jumped; he chuckled and continued closer to the fabric of my boxers. As he pulled them down slowly, I watched in horror.

"S-stop, please…"

The fear was evident in my plea.

He paused before my hardened cock was exposed. I thought he was actually stopping, but he simply kissed me again. His hand pulled them down and completely off. Now my whole body was showing. He didn't stop kissing me when he took hold of me. I gasped and moaned quietly. His lips muffled the sounds I made.

Up and down, up and down went his hand; a squeeze here and there. He left no part of my mouth unexplored and no part of my cock untouched. He lightly pressed his index into my slit before rubbing the precum around the tip. I moaned again.

Damn him for being good at this!

Everything he was doing turned me on. I could feel heat pooling inside my stomach, my body was shaking with a twitch every now and then. Never having any real experience, I only knew that I was getting close to orgasm. I didn't know how to fight it off or at least prepare for it.

He moved his lips to my throat allowing me to cry out as I came.

"AAH!"

White covered my stomach. 17 began to move down; I watched him wearily as I panted. His hot, wet tongue licked all over where the white touched. The cum on his fingers were sensually and slowly cleaned by his devilish tongue. My body began to feel hot and aroused again. Damn him.

Kissing my forehead gently, he made his way back down my body. He nipped at my flushed skin and sucked on my sensitive nipples. Every touch left me whimpering. By the time he reached my waist, I was a puddle of goop. When he started giving attention to my cock, I started hyperventilating.

I was still coherent enough to know that this was still rape even if I was maybe enjoying it. He noticed this and changed position to my abdomen. He left soft, soothing kisses everywhere. I relaxed slightly.

Somehow I could tell he was doing this to hopefully make this easier for me. None of his actions were making any sense. Did he really want me to enjoy this?

Bvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvb. You know what I'm saying. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Time to continue the story! Quite the cliffhanger I left you with right? Let's continue on together then shall we? Just so you know, this is the past. I didn't know if I made this clear or not.

I moaned despite my best efforts not to. I pondered this new idea; I didn't notice him move lower. However I did notice him blow on the tip of my manhood. I jumped at the feel of cold air on my heated member. Trembling, I shook my head to tell him to stop, but he just winked and took me into his mouth.

"Gah! Ng… no…"

His teeth scraped my underside causing me to let out a shaky moan. He had powerful suction while he was bobbing his head. It felt good, too good. Soon I felt the heat in my stomach. I tried to hold it back as it was too soon to do it again. He squeezed my balls and massaged them. It pushed me over the edge and I screamed.

When he pulled away, I realized he swallowed it. All of it. I shuddered. Then I felt three fingers touch my lips. Curiously, I let them enter my mouth. He kissed my neck and took my earlobe into his hot mouth. Not knowing what to do, I sucked on them. A minute later, he removed his fingers and trailed them down my front. Hiking my legs over his shoulders, his fingers touch my entrance. I know what he is doing, somehow.

One finger pressed until it went in. squirming, I tried to get away from the intruder. He pushed his finger all the way and slowly thrust it back and forth. It felt weird. Not unpleasant, just weird. He added a second finger. There was some discomfort. When he added the third, tears weld up in my eyes and I grit my teeth. Noticing this, he used his other hand to jack my cock. It helped a little bit. He stretched me for a while and very thoroughly. Then he reached for something under the bed. A small bottle of lube.

He removed his shirts and climbed back onto the bed though he left his pants on for the moment. As he began to undo his pants, I started hyperventilating again. When his pants and underwear were off, he lubed himself up. I let the tears fall. He noticed this as well. Slowly, he kissed the tears away. My expression showed just how afraid I was. A kiss on the lips, then I felt him start to put his cock inside me.

I cried out as a sharp pain overtook my body. Then it stopped. He held the bottle out for me to see it. It wasn't lube.

"18 and I had trouble with pain during the process of becoming androids. Gero made it to turn off pain receptors in the area it is applied to."

My eyes widen and he shrugs. Then he thrusts in all the way, touching something that makes me scream, though not in pain.

"Ah!"

He smirks and continues thrusting into me, fast and hard. My cries and screams echoed in the room. I could hardly stand it. My body was extremely sensitive. It didn't help that he was whispering strange things in my ears.

"Once you relax, it feels pretty good, doesn't it?" He leans in and speaks in a sensual voice in my ear," When I saw you as I killed Gero, you were shocked and afraid. So what made you want to go after us? I'm curious. You're 17 years if age and you claim to be Vegeta's son. You can even go super saiyan! So how do you exist without Gero knowing? I don't really understand what's going on, but I do know this," He nips my ear," I plan on keeping you around. I'll fuck you every day and you'll like it. Won't you?"

I can barely respond. Trembling, I shake my head. Even though I can't see it, I know he is smirking. Taking my cock in hand, he begins to jack me off. The stimulation of him fucking me already had me reeling; the hand job drove me over the edge. Screaming, I came in his hand. After about a dozen more thrusts, 17 came inside me. I could tell he came because his thrusts stopped and he gushed inside me.

The male android, my enemy, had stolen my virginity. But he wasn't done with me yet. He had more to say.

"Everyone knows I do what I want. That also goes for getting what I want. You don't have a choice in this; you are mine."

Despite my fear and anger, what he says sends a shiver down my spine, from fear or delight I don't know. But he likes it. He gives me a kiss, slow and enjoyable. I had been kissed by other people, but I never liked it. Not like this at least. His were soft and felt as if there was something deeper hidden behind it. It was strange. He pulled away and looked at me, then chuckled.

"You know that Gero turned people into androids. I'm proof of that. But he also did other experiments; like cloning.

My eyes widen. I don't like what he was telling me.

"What do you mean?"

His smirk grows and he gestures his hand to the left; another male shows his face. Another 17. My head turns in multiple directions as more 17's surround me. My attention is drawn back to the original 17. His expression is that of an animal; a hungry animal.

"So Trunks, how many times do you think I can make you cum in pleasure in one day?" The others draw closer to me," How about 17? Go with my name, you know?"

I lay there in shock, overwhelmed thinking about it; I pass out from the stress of all of it.

And there we have it! The big news is revealed! To be honest I have no idea how to continue this story. Tips and hints of how to do so would be appreciated. BYE BYE ALL YOU LOVELYS!


End file.
